


How To Play Pretend

by sandean_cas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Archangels, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel is Loved (Supernatural), Castiel's Nickname is Cass (Supernatural), Crack, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean Winchester is Not Amused, Dean Winchester is Protective of Castiel, Everyone Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Love Confessions, Lucifer Possessing Castiel (Supernatural), Lucifer Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oblivious Dean Winchester, POV Lucifer, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21864703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandean_cas/pseuds/sandean_cas
Summary: What fun it would be to just blurt out an ‘I love you,’ in Castiel’s voice. It seems to be the only thing that rouses any sort of response from the seraph. It’s so enticing that he sometimes practices in front of the mirror, if only to play with Castiel’s nerves.“I love you Dean.”He deepens his voice in the croak Castiel usually prefers. “Dean… I love you.”“I’m in love with you Dean Winchester.”“What?”Lucifer whips around in genuine shock, almost losing control of the reigns completely at the intrusion. Does no one knock?“Dean.” He tries smoothening his voice out. “What – what are you doing here?” he winces as Castiel lands an extra hard blow.Dean looks bewildered, his eyes blown wide in shock and his mouth gapes like a fish. Lucifer almost pouts. More shock and less disgust than what he wanted. “Cass?” he says, almost a minute later. “Did you mean it?”“He did.” Lucifer says slowly, menacingly, “But I didn’t.” He pins Dean with a stare, letting his eyes glow red.“Lucifer.” He breathes in recognition.”“Dean. Dean. Dean.” He tuts, “It all makes sense now.” He takes a moment to relish in Dean’s terrified expression.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 166





	How To Play Pretend

_‘Shut up about Dean Winchester!’_

_‘Shut up about Dean Winchester!’_

Lucifer can’t believe he’s actually begging. For all of the two – the _entire_ two minutes he’s inhabited this pathetic vessel all it’s done is drone on and on about not hurting Dean Winchester. Seems the pencil pusher Castiel takes the safety of his little keepsake from the pit very seriously. It seems the only thing on his mind is Dean.

Dean. Dean. Dean. Dean. Dean. Dean. Dean.

It sickens him. And that’s saying something, since he’d just escaped an eternity with Michael.

_‘At this rate I want to jump back into the cage. Can’t you just find a way to… stay the hell away from me?’_

_‘I can.’_ Castiel says firmly, _‘but you can’t hurt Dean.’_

_‘Why would I ever hurt that bald worthless ape?’_

_‘Lucifer, I can see your thoughts.’_ Castiel’s voice is almost dry.

Sass from an angel he could disintegrate in an instant. He won’t though, because he needs him alive in order to fool Sam and Dean. Castiel’s precious feelings and memories would be the perfect guide on how to fool the Winchesters.

He just _loves_ playing pretend.

…

He finds Dean alone in the bunker. Lucifer timed it so that Sam left for food about five minutes ago. As much as he would _adore_ toying with Sammy-kins, Castiel’s memories tell him that Dean is more likely to open up to this vessel than Sam. Knocking twice, he pokes his head in as he’s seen Castiel do many times.

“Can I come in?”

Dean pulls his head phones off and waves him over.

“No luck with Amara?”

He shakes his head, putting on a dejected expression. “Dean – I – am very sorry.”

From the edge of his bed, Lucifer pouts, leading the hunter to pat his shoulder affectionately. This is going so well!

“I um…” Dean trails off sheepishly, “There was this case… that revealed your deepest darkest desires…”

Huh. That spikes Castiel’s interest. And in turn it spikes Lucifer’s. What _does_ the great Dean Winchester truly desire?

Given his reputation; a hot chick or an anime porn character.

Dean fiddles around for so long he almost shakes the answer out of him. Castiel warns him against that.

“I saw Amara.”

“Dean…” the shock in his voice certainly is real. Auntie Amara’s really got her claws into this one.

_‘I may have to dispose of him brother… before the prize fight at least. He’s all but wrapped around her finger.’_

_‘Don’t hurt Dean.’_ But this time his voice is different… smaller.

 _‘You’re jealous.’_ He sneers.

Oh this is precious. Castiel, seraph, servant of the Lord. Falling flat on his back for a measly human.

 _‘You like that image don’t you?’_ he croons, deliberately leaning a bit closer to Dean. He projects the image of Castiel and Dean locked in amorous embrace, relishing as the angel squirms in the confines of his own mind.

 _‘Don’t.’_ Castiel warns.

“Cass?” Dean asks, his eyes filled with hurt. “Say something. Please.”

“It’s not your fault Dean.”

His least favourite Winchester sags in relief at that. “Thanks Cass.”

“Any time.”

…

What fun it would be to just blurt out an ‘I love you,’ in Castiel’s voice. It seems to be the only thing that rouses any sort of response from the seraph. So many things about the prospect are enticing. First and foremost is the way Castiel would wrestle for control in the aftermath. A closer second would be the expression on Dean’s face. He imagines some horror… disgust and betrayal maybe. Either way, it would be better than any movie mankind could ever make.

It’s so enticing that he sometimes practices in front of the mirror, if only to play with Castiel’s nerves.

“I love you Dean.”

He deepens his voice in the croak Castiel usually prefers. “Dean… I love you.”

“I’m in love with you Dean Winchester.”

“What?”

Lucifer whips around in genuine shock, almost losing control of the reigns completely at the intrusion. Does no one _knock?_

“Dean.” He tries smoothening his voice out. “What – what are you doing here?” he winces as Castiel lands an extra hard blow.

Dean looks bewildered, his eyes blown wide in shock and his mouth gapes like a fish. Lucifer almost pouts. More shock and less disgust than what he wanted. “Cass?” he says, almost a minute later. “Did you mean it?”

“He did.” Lucifer says slowly, menacingly, “But I didn’t.” He pins Dean with a stare, letting his eyes glow red.

“Lucifer.” He breathes in recognition.”

“Dean. Dean. Dean.” He tuts, “It all makes sense now.” He takes a moment to relish in Dean’s terrified expression… in Castiel’s rage, before he snaps his fingers, “Forget this.”

…

Up until the end really, Lucifer had believed Castiel’s love to be unrequited. The way Dean had called out to him left him wondering, sure, but that was no hard evidence. The way Dean screamed his name even in Amara’s supposedly attention grabbing presence was definitely a red flag.

Who screams out ‘Cass’ like a broken toy when the almighty goddess you’re bonded to is standing a few feet away and in danger? Dean Winchester. That’s who.

The icing on the cake is when Amara waves him away, forcing Castiel to the forefront. “What have you done to him?” Amara demands. Lucifer hears her growls as though underwater.

“I – what?”

“To Dean!” she hisses. “It’s common knowledge that he doesn’t really care about you. How did you manage this? Did Lucifer seduce him?”

Huh. Not a half-bad idea. But he hadn’t known then what he knows now.

Sure, ‘Castiel is in love with Dean Winchester’ that’s no real news. The angels and demons and monsters in Purgatory must all know. Anyone who spends a second in their presence would. And they would call the angel pathetic, drowning in his unrequited love like a love-struck chump, Lucifer certainly had. But no one had ever looked close enough to realise that Dean Winchester is in love with him too.


End file.
